Crane White and the Seven Snails
by KidatHeart5
Summary: Part of my Disney spoof series. Lord Shen tries to kill his stepson, Crane White, after he learns that the latter is the fairest in all of China. After escaping into the forest, Crane finds a seemingly deserted house, which belongs to seven snails that are unusually speedy.


_Once upon a time, there lived a tall handsome prince named Crane White. His vain and wicked stepfather the King feared that some day, Crane White's splendor would surpass his own. So he dressed the kind prince in rags and forced him to work as a servant bird. Each day, the vain King consulted his Magic Mirror, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" As long as the Mirror answered, "You are the fairest one of all", Crane White was safe from the King's cruel jealousy._

The afternoon sun was hanging over the glorious port of Gongmen City. The Tower of the Sacred Flame, the famed palace for royalty, stood out from the rest of the buildings. Crane White had once graced its halls as a prince before his stepfather, Lord Shen, had made him a servant in his own home. Nevertheless, the kind crane had never been bitter about it. He respected his stepfather and wanted to honor his wishes. He had been raised to be very moral by his parents, but sadly, the same couldn't be said about Shen.

On this very fateful day, Shen strode to his magic mirror as if it was just like any other day. He spread his wings before it and said, "Goat in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space." The wind began to blow furiously around him as he continued, "Through wind and distance, I summon you. Speak!" Just then, mist formed in the mirror as the king finished, "Let me see your face."

Some of the mist had cleared to reveal a goat's face. She said as if displeased with seeing her master, "What do you wish to know, my King?" Shen gave a regal pose when he asked, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The Mirror replied, "Though you are famed for looks alone, there is another that I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle grace. He's fairer than you'll ever be."

Though he was in disbelief, Shen harrumphed, "Alas for him! Reveal his name." Instead of saying the name, the Magic Mirror listed off the traits, "Eyes gold like the sun. Beak as yellow as corn. Head dark as night." Shen gave a look of shock as soon as he knew who it was. His face quickly morphed into that of anger as he hissed, "Crane White!"

Out in the palace gardens, Crane White hummed as he washed the stone steps. He looked up the stairs and sighed of relief that he finished the last of his chores. He picked up the bucket and splashed the water on the last step. He flew towards the well as his dove friends followed him. He hummed as he pulled the rope to bring up more water from the well. When he got the full bucket to the edge of the well, he smiled to the doves, "Want to know a secret?" After they nodded, he asked, "Promise not to tell?"

When they nodded again, Crane began singing, " _We are standing by a wishing well. Make a wish into the well-that's all you have to do-and if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true."_ He sang into the well, " _I'm wishing…"_ Much to the doves' surprise, the echo sang back, " _I'm wishing…_ " Crane continued singing, " _…for the one I love to find me…"_ The echo repeated, " _…to find me…"_

 _"…_ _today."_

 _"…_ _today."_

 _"_ _I'm hoping…"_

 _"_ _I'm hoping…"_

 _"…_ _and I'm dreaming of the nice things…"_

 _"…_ _the nice things…"_

 _"…_ _she'll say…"_

 _"…_ _she'll say…"_

Unbeknownst to him, a lovely young crane was strolling near the palace walls when she heard a faint voice. Since it sounded like singing to her, she decided to investigate. Crane, meanwhile, was vocalizing into the well and heard echoes every time he did. The female crane flew up onto the wall and saw that another crane was singing by a well. Though she thought it was kind of silly, she nevertheless was taken by the bird and enjoyed his singing.

After he harmonized with the echo, Crane continued singing, " _I'm wishing…"_

 _"_ _I'm wishing…"_

 _"…_ _for the one I love to find me…"_

 _"…_ _to find me…"_

 _"…_ _today…"_

Instead of the echo this time, another crane stood over the well and sang, " _…today…"_ Crane was surprised to see another of his kind since his parents passed away. He soon grew shy and silent when he saw her, save for when he cried, "Oh!" The young crane bowed as she said, "Hello. I didn't mean to startle you. You sing beautifully."

Not knowing how to respond, Crane quickly flew up to a small doorway in a tower on the wall despite the girl pleading, "No, wait, please! Please come back! Don't run away." After Crane shut the door, the girl began to sing, " _Now that I've found you, hear what I have to say…"_ Crane then flew up to the lookout point and peeked over the edge to see the stranger. He felt himself being drawn to this young lady and swooned over her song.

She sang, " _One song…I have but one song…One song only for you…"_ Within the lookout point, Crane put his wings over his chest as he felt himself barely breathing from enthusiasm. He looked down at the wretched rags he wore, but then didn't care about what he looked like. He walked to the edge as she sang, " _One heart tenderly beating…ever entreating…constant and true…One love that has possessed me…One love thrilling me through…"_

High in the Tower of the Sacred Flame, Shen overlooked this scene from his balcony. He was appalled that a lowly girl would be singing to his stepson. To the King, this posed a threat to his rule. He now knew he had to find a way to get rid of the weakling prince once and for all. He retreated back inside and shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile, the girl flew up to the point where Crane was as she finished singing, " _One song…my heart keeps singing…of one love…only for you…"_ When she landed on the ledge, Crane could see how the sun behind her completely radiated her like an angel. He smiled nervously as he stammered, "W-wow…I never realized how…be-beautiful you looked from this…a-angle."

She chuckled and blushed herself. She replied, "Well, I'm sure my beauty doesn't match to your singing." Crane shook his head and disagreed, "No, no, no, no! I think it's _my_ singing that doesn't come close to yours." Just then, both of their beaks touched and the cranes quickly withdrew them as they nervously chuckled.

The girl asked, "So…when can we see each other again?" Crane rubbed the back of his head as he stammered, "Oh! Uh…Let's see, uh…How about this? I'll send you a message when I find the right time."

The stranger explained, "Well, I won't be here long, and in case you want to find me, tell them to find the one named Cassie." Crane was surprised and he asked, "Cassie? That's an unusual name." She shrugged, "Think of it this way: it'll be easier to find me." He nodded, "All right, then. I will let you know when we can meet again."

She smiled, "Okay, thanks. Goodbye!" But before she could fly off, Crane cried, "No, wait!" He hopped onto the ledge and flew towards the nearest cherry tree. He grabbed a cherry blossom that had bloomed late and flew back to his lady. He offered it to her and said, "Here. I want you to have this, so you can remember me."

The girl crane beamed when she took the blossom and said, "Oh, I will. Thank you." She hugged him and said as she flew off, "Goodbye! I hope we'll meet again soon!" Crane just stood there in complete awe from the hug. Even though he gave a small wave before she disappeared out of sight, his heart pounded furiously inside his chest. He knew then that he was willing to risk everything, even the throne, for this girl.


End file.
